


Guys, chill...

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Fluff pieces (HiJack, JiMitri) [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Based on this promptImagine if someone handed to you a box full of all the items you have lost throughout your life





	Guys, chill...

**Author's Note:**

> One morning in Yensid Dreamworks High, Jack's father and also homeroom teacher started the day by grouping students to answer questions, to practice self-reflections. The white-haired teen was thrilled when he was grouped with most of his best friends, plus his boyfriend. Minus Jamie, but he was in a different homeroom class anyway.

"Okay, we're supposed to share our answers and then write a summarized paper after." Jim started in a lazy tone, "so, let's get it over it."

Jack shrugged, reading off his notes. "Uh, first item was '_If someone handed you a box full of items you have lost throughout your life, what would you wish it to be?_' Hm, I was going for, my real family, and all. But North's reading this, plus, it's pretty much water under the bridge. So... " He said, "An old stuff toy? For, like, sentimental purpose. What did you guys write?"

"It would be nice to get my '_hope for the_ _future_' back_._'" Jim deadpanned.

Dimitri yawned, leaning back on his chair, and tossing a careless arm behind his boyfriend. "'_My fate in humanity._'Bit of a stretch, but it'd be nice if someone found that for me."

By this point, Jack was doubting any of them took this seriously. Sure, it was early in the morning to be thinking existentially, but still. He turned towards his boyfriend hopefully. "Hic?"

"I keep losing my '_sense of purpose_'. I think this person would get tired bringing it back, to be honest." The freckled brunette shrugged, "might as well stay lost."

Jack face palmed, "Okay, guys..." he sighed, "you need to chill out."


End file.
